Passé
by IASakura
Summary: Ç'aurait du être notre histoire. Quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir... Que j'aurais du croire. Deathfic.


**Ce qui aurait pu être la vérité.**

_Isabelle_

C'est quelque chose qui aurait été. Aurait été si je ne t'avais pas repoussé. Si je m'étais rendue ompte que tu m'aimais sincèrement, non pas à travers ce titre stupide qui était devenu ton prénom de futur leader du clan Li, mais à travers ton véritable nom. Que c'était bel et bien Shaolan Li qui s'était laissé transporté.

Sakura-chan...

Hai?

Je... J'aimerais que... Enfin je...

Avec un léger sourire narquois je plongeai mon regard émeraude dans le tiens.

Laisse-moi deviner... Tu m'aimes?

Blessé par cette réaction, tu t'es d'abord redressé lentement. Tu as tenté de dire quelque chose, mais les mots se sont coincés dans ta gorge et en m'offrant un dernier regard remplit d'une souffrance que je ne pourrais pas décrire avec des mots, et tu t'es éloigné... Mais moi, je n'avais jamais connu l'amour. Je t'ai rattrapé en courant et retenu par l'épaule tu t'es tourné vers moi.

Shaolan-kun écoute moi... Je sais que si tu ne trouves personne d'autre, tu sera forcé de te marier avec Meiling-chan, mais je ne veux pas d'un union forcé. Je veux que la personne avec qui je me marierai m'aime sincèrement et entièrement. Aussi longtemps que la flamme brûlera. J'ai toujours tenté de t'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi aujourd'hui.

Tu m'as attiré dans tes bras en fermant les yeux. Ton emprise était possessive, mais j'y ressentais un attachement profond que je ne comprenais pas.

C'est tout le contraire Sakura... Toi seule peux me donner la force de vivre encore.

Ta voix était tendre et sincère à en faire tomber toutes les filles. Mon coeur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine et je ne ressaisis qu'au dernier moment ou je te repoussai avec force.

Tu as des tas de filles à tes pieds Shaolan-kun! Elle ne sont peut-être pas toutes idiotes tu sais? Tu as l'embarras du choix parce que pour moi... C'est non.

Un frisson te courut l'échine et ton pouce glissa le long de ma joue.

N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Sakura-chan.

Et tu es parti. Tu t'es marié de force avec Meiling et sur toutes les photos que j'ai vu, tu ne souriais jamais, même pas le jour de ton mariage. Au contraire, j'y voyais toute la douleur en plus fort et plus mature encore que celle que tu m'avais présenté ce jour-là. J'ai connu l'amour plusieurs fois et je comprend que ce que tu ressentais. Jamais je n'ai été satisfaite avec tous les hommes qui ont tentés de me combler...

Quant-à toi, tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants et en passant près d'un lac, incapable de fermer la porte au passé, tu avais fait une fausse manoeuvre volontaire alors que tu étais près d'un lac en voyage au Canada. Ton véhicule a plané au dessus de celui-ci et s'être écrasé. Malgré les souffrances, quand ils ont retrouvé ton corps, tu souriais pour la première fois depuis des années.

Eux, ils ont cru que tu pensais à ton épouse Meiling, mais moi, je connaissais la vérité. C'est cette photo de ton corps exposé à la morgue avec le sourire, l'air serein, les paupières closes, qui a déchiré le voile qui empêchait mes sentiments pour toi de se répandre dans ton mon être.

_L'un dans la mort, errant à jamais sans sa belle, dans l'Ether,_

_L'autre condamnée sur Terre à rejoindre peut-être un jour son aimant._

_Deux âmes soeurs qui sont condamnés dans un monde n'étant pas le leur,_

_Condamnés à ne jamais connaître pleinement la plus belle des magies..._

_Une force appelée Amour._

Je dois te chercher au paradis, jours et nuits, errante comme un vieux fantôme. Même la magie du Seigneur ne pourra même atteindre à ce que je ressens pour toi Shaolan... Jamais. Rien ni personne ne le peux. Peut-être es-tu encore coincé dans les limbes, à m'attendre et qu'ainsi se finira notre histoire tragique... Car nul ne veux me dire s'il est possible de se réincarner. De toute façon, si je dois le faire, je ne le ferai qu'avec toi.

Loin de toi, encore, condamné dans cette dimension froide où rien n'est réellement matériel... Les anges tardent. Tardent-ils parce que j'ai dis, j'ai juré que je n'irai nulle part sans toi? Seul le diable vient me tenter. La vie est-elle aussi cruelle? Est-ce possible? Dans une éternité, ma seule raison de vivre, l'espoir de te revoir un jour et qui s'éteint. Détruit à petit feu. Ne jamais perdre espoir, tu as été la première à me le dire... Mais tout se dresse contre nous Sakura. J'ai besoin de toi... Plus que jamais.

_Sur la sienne ;_

_Le message d'Aimer pendant qu'on le peut._

_Le message de chercher plus loin que ses convictions._

_De ne pas craindre l'Amour la première fois qu'on peut le ressentir..._

_Et Lui ;_

_Règne un message de paix._

_L'ordre de ne jamais laisser personne décider de notre vie._

_De nos Amours encore moins..._

_Parce qu'une passion pleinement vécue, même de courte durée, est tellement plus belle._

_Le message de t'Aimer. T'aimer à jamais, envers et contre le monde entier._


End file.
